Un deseo oculto
by AngelNephilim
Summary: Luego de años cazando con su hermano ambos se enfrentaran a una criatura que no hace mas que alimentarse de los deseos y mayores fantasías sexuales de las personas, consumiendo su así su energía. Sam no esperaba ser capturado, pero poco a poco cae en las garras de su verdadera obsesión... Dean.
1. Un deseo oculto

**Capitulo 1: "Sammy"**

Otra vez había perdido la habitual apuesta y era el quien se enfrentaba a la muerte mientras su hermano yacía tranquilo y "seguro" en la casa de la victima. No le molestaba arriesgar la vida para salvar a las personas, era lo que le debía a su padre después de todo, seguir con lo que el les había dejado. Ahora mas que nunca su motivación era esa, pero… ¿¡Porque demonios tenia que ser el él que siempre cediera!? ¡Dean era el mayor! ¡Le correspondía! Pero al parecer, él solo era el mayor cuando le resultaba de conveniencia.

Sam abrió una puerta chirriante luego de recorrer parte de la casa sin haber encontrado nada, y con tranquilidad y ligeramente a la defensiva, bajo la escalera.

La sangre cubría las paredes casi de piso a techo en salpicaduras que indicaban no solo que estaba en el lugar correcto sino, que ya se habían dado más de unos buenos festines. Sam analizo con ligero asco las pareces que casi goteaban pero, restándole importancia, y con una mano en la linterna y la otra en la pistola, bajo los últimos escalones del sótano, para rodear mejor la zona. Dean como siempre estaba cuidando a la testigo, una chica hermosa y sexy, que sin duda a los dos hermanos les agradaba.

-La próxima vez dejare que Dean venga a investigar el perturbador sótano, mientras yo me quedo con la chica.- Murmuro en voz baja, entre dientes, como si por alguna razón necesitara decirlo en voz alta para volver a concentrarse en la búsqueda. Un sonido rompió la calma. Quejidos, gemidos, que se asemejaban a un lloriqueo mudo.

Giro hacia la puerta y sin guardar más discreciones siguió el sonido. Ese sótano era mas amplio de lo que aparecía, intricados pasillos con subidas y bajadas cortas llenas de puertas, Sam se lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse en la quinta puerta viendo el interior de esta negro. No solo un negro de noche o de la simple ausencia de luz, sino uno tan profundo que le hacia hervir la sangre y a la vez le invitaba a seguir. Se adentro con la linterna, pero aun con esta, una niebla densa no dejaba ver lo que tenia frente a la nariz. Casi tropezó en diversas ocasiones, apretando los labios y balanceándose entre los objetos en el piso, para no hacer mas ruido del que seguro estaba haciendo. Aquellos seres eran extra sensitivos, debía ser cuidadoso.

Tenia en su bolsillo el móvil, dispuesto a comunicarle a Dean que estaba en el lugar correcto, apretó una serie de botones sin sacarlo de su bolsillo y envió un mensaje en clave, que solo su hermano podría descifrar correctamente.

-¡Mnhg!- Gimió la victima a la cual seguía, como si quisiera dar su posición a conocer, la luz de la linterna la ilumino una pierna, luego otra, ambas separadas y aferradas a la pared por los tobillos como en una de esas cárceles medievales, sus manos estaban igual, a cada lado, en una posición que lucia realmente incomoda, llevaba los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca pero su rostro rojo.

-Hey tranquila, tranquila estarás bien. Vine a ayudarte. – Murmuro con su tranquila voz de siempre, esa que parecía intentar apaciguar al mundo y lo lograba la mayoría de las veces, pero la joven muy al contrario de lo que se veía comúnmente se sacudió el doble al escucharlo. Samuel intento romper sus ataduras con el mango de su arma, sin éxito, mientras que la victima cada vez mas se retorcía y arqueaba hacia a Sam como si intentara empujarlo de alguna manera. –Voy a sacarte la mordaza, no grites, Hey, ¿Escuchaste?, no grites.- Desato la venda de sus labios y la joven comenzó a jadear apretando los ojos como si no quisiera abrirlos, pese a que las vendas no estaban mas sobre sus parpados.

Sudaba, las gotas caían por su rostro haciendo brillar su rostro rojo.

-¿Sabes si hay una llave? – Pregunto en voz baja lo mas suave que pudo. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba, pero estaba caliente y húmedo al tacto.

-P-por fav-vor…. –Rogo entrecortadamente.-

-Te sacaremos, solo ayúdanos… ¿Recuerdas algo?

-¡NO! –Grito, en un sonido que mas que un grito parecía un gemido desaforado.- ¡No, no, no por favor…ahh!

Sam quedo perplejo ante esa reacción. ¿La victima no quería ser rescatada?¿Pero que demonios pasaba? –¿No? ¿No, que?-

-No… no quiero ahgmm… ¡ahh! –Gimió nuevamente retorciéndose sobre su propio eje, su piel lacerada sangraba ampollada, pero ella… parecía estar disfrutando. Y de una manera retorcida, aquellos gemidos lo hicieron estremecer.- No la saques… ¡Q-quiero más! –Grito desgarradora cuando una mano se posiciono en el hombro de Sam, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.-

-¡Hey Sammy! –Era "Dean".

.

.

.

.

-**-Mientras tanto... -**

- Se que suena totalmente estúpido, pero… - La joven apretó los labios con un ligero rubor en sus mejilla y se corrió el cabello detrás de la oreja. –Ya te he dicho todo lo que paso… - Aparto la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir en voz alta.

-I-interesante. – Murmuro Dean casi sin habla. Rascándose solo de puros nervios los cabellos sin poder apartar la mirada. –E-entonces… ¿m-me lo quieres contar… de nuevo? Digo, para, ya sabes… - Busco palabras o más bien excusas para poder escuchar lo que la mujer decía una vez mas, un caso como ese no se veía todos los días. Y mucho menos con situaciones tan… especiales.

-A grandes rasgos y para no… -La mujer suspiro haciendo un mohín con los labios.- volver a repetir todo. Mientras estuve allí, pude ver mis… mas grandes fantasías sexuales y cumplí, algunas, tantas… -Negó con la cabeza como corrigiéndose.- tantas como pude…

-¿Y en alguna había más de tres personas?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Ya sabe, cuestiones de rutina. –Dean mostro aquella sonrisa inocente que todos bien conocen a lo que la chica solo enarco una ceja y quedo en silencio tomando un sorbo del café que llevaba en manos.

El celular de Dean comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y levantando un dedo con un gesto de "Espera" lo contesto, era Sam.

-¡Hola, hola, Sammy! –Comenzó a decir con un tono alegre.- ¿Qué? Vamos no me jo… -Dijo sin terminar la palabra "jodas" para cambiar su expresión a una de total incógnita.- ¿En la puerta? Una cerveza helada... hielo, vendas…-

Va nombrando las cosas mientras el otro se las iba diciendo, y se levanta del sillón caminando hasta la puerta del apartamento, tomando las llaves solo mostrándoselas a la dueña para que sepa que el las tenia, y abrió la puerta sin colgar el celular –¡Hey Sammy!- Dijo para luego ver que en sus brazos llevaba una mujer cuyas ropas rasgadas apenas cubrían lo justo y necesario. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, también estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su hermano el cual de pies a cabeza tenía raspones. –Fiuuu… - Silbo por el teléfono viéndolo. – ¿Acaso vienes de la guerra? Y te trajiste un premio… -La mujer en los brazos de Sam se removió en un leve gemido. Y Sam sencillamente cerro el celular para guardarlo, logrando que Dean haga lo mismo al momento.-

-Me vendría muy bien el impala… -Menciono Sam señalando con insistencia a la mujer

-Oye no… -Dijo de repente y negó.- La sangre, mancharan el cuero…

-Entonces conduce tú. –Ejemplificando una de sus famosas :BitchFace: con poca paciencia luego de lo que había enfrentado.-

-Pero… Yo estaba tomando reporte…-

Sam no dijo nada, al parecer con su cara alcanzaba perfectamente para hacer reflexionar a Dean con respecto lo que debía hacer. –Esta bien…-

Suspiro y se despidió de la mujer con la que estaba, tomo una de las cervezas y emprendieron el recorrido hacia el lugar donde e alojaban. –Entonces… porque no dejas a la mujer inconsciente sobre el asiento trasero recubierto con plástico y me cuentas que es lo que paso contigo y todas esas lastimaduras –Al no escuchar respuesta pregunto.- ¿Lo encontraste?-

Sam se negó a responder y miro hacia el frente con la mujer entre los brazos recostada sobre su pecho, tenía los ojos perdidos y los labios ligeramente agrietados, entrecortados. Al notar que su hermano no hablaba empezó a preocuparse un poco, solo podría pasar algo importante para que Sam este de esa manera, primero la falta de palabras, pedir ayuda para volver a casa y con una mujer en brazos. Ya de por si era extraño que no haya pedido refuerzos al entrar la casa… Dean estaría atento a cualquier cosa, pero la prioridad en este momento, como ambos bien sabían, era cuidar de la chica que habían rescatado.

Sin demora y sin más la llevaron al doctor, siempre inventaban historias ocurrentes para justificar las lesione y luego de todo volvieron al motel, en silencio.

-¿Así que no me piensas hablar? –Abrió la puerta del motel y entro luego de que su hermano, sin pedir permiso, casi le robara el paso a toda velocidad. – ¿Que tal el dígalo con mímica? ¿Ah? – Recibió solo una mirada de reojo, con tanto odio de Dean aparto la mirada. –Lo lamento señor "ya estoy grande para juegos"-

-Me daré una ducha. –Murmuro cargándose al hombro una toalla y entrando al baño, abrió la ducha y la cerro detrás de el, dejo el agua caliente correr hasta que todo se lleno de vapor.-

-Cuatro palabras, vaya, todo un progreso… -

El aire se había hecho denso dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese baño. Y ni si quiera el espejo podía ver que ocurría dentro. Mucho menos Dean, justamente el, no debía de saberlo.

Samuel se metió bajo la lluvia de la ducha cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, su respiración estaba agitada, ya no podía soportarlo mas, demasiado había fingido para que no lo descubrieran de esa manera, demasiado había contenido las ganas de gritar, sin embargo, justo ahora debía seguir haciéndolo. Su propia mano se deslizo sobre su cuerpo. Demonios… cada gramo de su piel estaba ardiendo, quemándole desde adentro hacia afuera, y ya sin ropa ni jeans ajustados que impidieran algo, su deseo se hacía notorio e inminente. Clavo las uñas en su propia piel y apoyo la mano en la pared de cerámico. –"Duele… Mierda"- Murmuro solo para el mismo, quejándose, no de sus uñas sino de aquella erección ya casi rojiza que llevaba.

No podía ser, él había sido capturado, el había sido engañado con la mas tentadora y viles de las tretas, sus deseos mas íntimos. Ya no había paso atrás, debía terminar con aquel "problema" antes de que Dean lo notara, y debía ser pronto, no podía demorarse mucho mas de lo usual, tampoco deseaba preocupar más a su hermano. Se rindió ante lo que deseaba y simplemente cerró la mano alrededor de su miembro.

Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como si alguien estuviera reproduciendo un video en su cabeza.

_**Dean Winchester, el famoso "Don-Juan", recorría su piel con la punta de sus dedos, desvistiendo, y reconociendo cada uno de los músculos de su hermano. Manos toscas, ligeramente ásperas, manos de cazador que rasguñaban sin gentileza alguna su blanca piel.**_

Sam apretó los labios, no podía gemir, no debía ser escuchado, no podía. Su mano subía y bajaba por el largo de su masculinidad haciendo perder entre el agua de la lluvia su humedad. El agua no lo calmaba, y mucho menos lo hacían esas imágenes.

_**Dean lo lanzo con fuerza a la cama y abordo sus labios in permiso dándole rienda suelta de recorrer su boca, explorar sus labios y sentir su sabor, el sabor de lo prohibido que era rebelado, ya sin ropa, ya sin ninguna barrera los pensamientos de Sam enloquecieron tanto o mas que su cuerpo o su propia cordura.**_

Jadeó con fuerza dejando que el sonido del agua lo sofoque. Amento el ritmo y la fuerza, jalando el mismo de su propio miembro mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared, buscando apoyo, ya que, ambas manos, estaban totalmente ocupadas. Su corazón latía fuerte y el mismo se sentía cerca, tan cerca, pero sin poder cruzar la barrera, aquel punto que lo haría tocar el paraíso cortesía de sus pensamientos. Cortesía de su debilidad y la saliva del monstruo que aun estaba en su sistema como un afrodisiaco que necesitaba acabar.

-Sam… Sammy… -Dijo Dean preocupado tocando la puerta detrás.- ¿Todo esta bien? –

Sam no contesto, tenia la mente nublada y la garganta cerrada por la excitación, hasta el mismo creía que si hablaba en ese preciso momento, no se escucharía una palabra, sino un grito, un gemido.

-¿Sammy? –Volvió a decir Dean esta vez pegándose a la puerta, no le agradaba su actitud, jamás los hermanos se habían guardado secretos, ni habían tenido dudas del otro, eso, era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

-¡S-si! –Se apuro a contestar y aumento tanto como pudo la velocidad de sus caricias, esa voz, esta no estaba en su cabeza… era el, diciendo su nombre, era aquello, lo necesitaba.

Al fin se sintió rozar el paraíso y rogo internamente que su hermano no dejara de hablar. Un poco mas…. Unos minutos más… y al fin alcanzaría el clímax.

Dean observo la puerta con cierta duda y dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si esperara atravesar la puerta con la mirada, solo para saber que ocurría.

Te espero fuera, tenemos que hablar. – Sam se pego a la pared, su cuerpo temblaba, y no por frío con exactitud. –¿Si, Sammy?-

Sammy… Sammy, esa forma de llamarlo…. Eso, fue suficiente, para que Samuel estallara en el climax que tanto había esperado manchando las paredes de un blanco acuoso que se mezclo con el agua de la ducha que al instante lo limpio. – ¡SI!- Grito por fin, mas similar a jadeo ahogado que a una palabra, pero era el único sonido que podía manifestar, mientras ese placer, escalaba todo su cuerpo, en un orgasmo, lo suficientemente largo, para quitarle el aire.

.

.

.

.

**/Fin del Capitulo 1/**

**Comentario:**

Bueno gente, ahí terminaría el capitulo numero uno de esta historia... Espero puedan soportar el stres(?) y dentro de una semana (O unos días) subiré el próximo, no se olviden de pasar de nuevo para verlo. ^^

Es mi primera fic tan "fuerte", tenganme paciencia D:

Y Cuídense ^^

**AngelNephilim~**


	2. Un deseo compartido

Capitulo 2:

**En el capitulo anterior: **

_Sam… Sammy… -Dijo Dean preocupado tocando la puerta detrás.- ¿Todo esta bien? –_

_Sam no contesto, tenia la mente nublada y la garganta cerrada por la excitación, hasta el mismo creía que si hablaba en ese preciso momento, no se escucharía una palabra, sino un grito, un gemido._

_¿Sammy? –Volvió a decir Dean esta vez pegándose a la puerta, no le agradaba su actitud, jamás los hermanos se habían guardado secretos, ni habían tenido dudas del otro, eso, era algo que no le agradaba para nada._

_¡S-si! –Se apuro a contestar y aumento tanto como pudo la velocidad de sus caricias, esa voz, esta no estaba en su cabeza… era el, diciendo su nombre, era aquello, lo necesitaba._

_Al fin se sintió rozar el paraíso y rogo internamente que su hermano no dejara de hablar. Un poco mas…. Unos minutos más… y al fin alcanzaría el clímax._

_Dean observo la puerta con cierta duda y dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si esperara atravesar la puerta con la mirada, solo para saber que ocurría._

_Te espero fuera, tenemos que hablar. – Sam se pego a la pared, su cuerpo temblaba, y no por frío con exactitud. – ¿Si, Sammy?-_

_Sammy… Sammy, esa forma de llamarlo…. Eso, fue suficiente, para que Samuel estallara en el clímax que tanto había esperado manchando las paredes de un blanco acuoso que se mezclo con el agua de la ducha que al instante lo limpio. – ¡SI!- Grito por fin, más similar a jadeo ahogado que a una palabra, pero era el único sonido que podía manifestar, mientras ese placer, escalaba todo su cuerpo, en un orgasmo, lo suficientemente largo, para quitarle el aire._

**Entonces:**

Dean no tardo demasiado en asimilar ese sonido, y quedo mirando la puerta, extrañado, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, parecían lucirse mas encima de unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se negaba, aun así, se negaba a admitir lo que estaba escuchando y simplemente decidió omitirlo. Dean no era tonto, el sabia lo que podía estar pasando, la hipótesis estaba en su mente, pero el problema es que antes de esa, otras tomaban su lugar, como por ejemplo la que decía que no era el problema Sam en ese momento, sino... Que aun estaba perturbado por lo que se que haya visto hacia un tiempo. Trago en seco y sin decir una palabra sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir puso sus manos en los bolsillos, a unos metros de la puerta pero frente a ella, a la suficiente distancia para no parecer invasión a la privacidad y a la vez, también lo suficiente para ser el primero que viera que era lo que ocurría.

-Y-ya salgo…- Término de hablar Sam despidiéndose de aquellos últimos restos de placer que abandonaban su cuerpo.

Tomo la toalla y se envolvió la cadera en ella, cerrando el grifo. Se sentía mas liviano ahora, mucho mejor y menos estresado, solo esperaba caer a la realidad, y saber como explicarle a Dean lo que acababa de pasar. Se seco los cabellos con otra toalla y practico, frente al espejo empañado su mejor cada de desentendimiento, o de ignorancia de la situación. Quizás algo que había comido, o simplemente el hecho de que pudiera estar enfermo. Si, eso seria suficiente, al menos, por un tiempo. Sam sabia a la perfección que aquel ser volvería por el, poco a poco para intentar devorar lo que quedaba de sus deseos.

Y pese a todo lo que podía pensar, no le disgustaba la idea de sentir a Dean tan real como en ese sótano… tan… cálido… simplemente real, no había otra manera de describirlo. Sabia, sabia que no era el, que tenia que ser fuerte, también sabia que el "sexo-pata" era Dean, pero Sam, tenia mas oculto, de lo que su hermano hacia hecho sacar a la luz. Su mente, su "inocente" mente estaba llena de pensamientos más complejos de lo que deberían, y sobre todo, más inadecuados. Hacia un año que había empezado aquella obsesión insana por el incesto. Ningún suceso en particular había sido, sino, el conjunto de todo. La cercanía, el cariño, la protección del otro, esa forma de llamarlo "Sammy… Sammy" con esa voz rasposa que hacia pretender mas de lo que en realidad era. Y su forma de ser, tan… estúpido, pero a la vez, condenadamente sexy, ligeramente dominante… Dios… ¡No podía creer que estaba pensando en el de esa manera! Tal vez la excusa tendría más de realidad que de ficción, estaba enfermo, se creía enfermo, pero no su estomago sino su mente que encontraba aquello prohibido totalmente… excitante.

Más aun con eso, Sam se negaba a admitirlo, él, el Winchester listo, inteligente, pensante… no podía dejar caerse de esa manera por un precipicio, del que el sabría no habría reparo. Su hermano era perfectamente heterosexual, y aun si no lo fuera… El incesto, era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, su propia sangre. Si el se enteraba, todo, todo… terminaría mal.

-Bueno… -Dijo respirando hondo y salió del baño con solo la parte de debajo de los Jeans y haciendo su famoso acto de actuación, se seco los cabellos con la toalla a la vez de que lo observaba. -¿Que?- Pregunto, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, y dejo la toalla colgada en su hombro.

-Llevabas más de media hora allí adentro, pensé que te habías ido por el desagüe. – Comento mirándolo como si tratara de sacarle la verdad.

-Debe ser algo que comí… Me dolía el estomago. –

-¿Comiste algo en la casa extraña hoy entonces? –

Sam reprimió un sonido de sorpresa y miro a su hermano interrogante. – No como en el trabajo, como otros… - Le retruco tomando una camiseta de sobre la cama y se la coloco, sin el menor problema. – ¿Querías hablar de comidas? – Quiso volver al tema mientras se calzaba los zapatos sentado al borde de la cama.

Dean lo quedo mirando, simplemente desde su lugar, no parecía gravemente afectado, pero algo, algo ocultaba, y debía averiguarlo.

-No. –Contesto simplemente, dejando un pequeño espacio que no fue llenado más que por una mirada de Sam con el simple significado de que siguiera hablando. –Es sobre el caso. – Continúo de una vez. –Fantasías sexuales cumplidas… Gente muerta con una sonrisa en el rostro… suena demasiado a uno de esos programas sexuales que pasan a altas horas de la noche -

-¿Cómo los que tu miras antes de dormir? –Pregunto, solo para tener algo que agregar, y continúo. – ¿Que crees que sea?-

-No lo se, Sammy, eres tu el que fue a verlo y trajo a una chica en sus brazos… Dime que crees.-

-Yo creo que… - Dejo la frase al aire y tomo de un lado su notebook para tipiar algunas palabras que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, hábil con las palabras, el gran Winchester universitario, siempre tenia un as bajo la manga.

Dean solamente se acerco sentándose a un lado de Sam, como siempre hacia, pero esta vez, el solo roce suyo lo hizo estremecerse dejando la palabra "hibrido" escrita hasta la mitad. Demonios, luego de todo lo que paso por su mente, de imaginarlo de esa manera, de tratar se usar su voz para que se sintiera real, después de todo eso, dudaba poder volver a ver a Dean solo como su hermano, y mas, si tenían que estar, comer, cazar y dormir… "juntos"

-Dean, espacio personal. –Su hermano lo miro sorprendido enarcando las cejas y levantando ambas manos inocentemente, corriéndose un poco hacia el costado, Sam suspiro aliviado, aquella era la única manera de asegurarse de tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo.

-Bien, híbridos. –

-¿Algo así como en las películas, esas cosas raras entre hombres lobos y vampiros luminiscentes? –

-Exactamente, solo que… -Tipio algunas palabras mas y encontró algo, una imagen la abrió en grande, era lo que se podría ver normalmente como una genio, hermosa y estilizada.- Estoy pensando en que ocurriría si un súcubo y un Djin -Deja las frases para que terminara de imaginarse el resto.-

Dean silbó apreciando a la fotografía como si se tratara de una mujer de carne y hueso.- No me molestaría para nada ver esa creación.- El castaño lo miro de reojo, simplemente, para evitar algún otro comentario, pareciera que este día seria mas largo de lo que esperaba, solo deseaba tener algunas horas de sueño luego de todo.

-Si, bueno. Hay leyendas acerca de el, pero son solo eso… Dice que… -Cliquea en uno de los enlaces y le pasa la computadora a su hermano.- Según lo que averigüe se alimentan de las fantasías sexuales de una persona, es la peor combinación entre ambos tipos de deseos. Y ellos se alimentan de la satisfacción.

-Oye esto suena muy porno. –Sam enarco una ceja, no podía hablar en serio. – Ya sabes… como una de esas películas de súcubos o íncubos que se alimentan de personas…- Al ver que no festejaba su broma, simplemente se rio y volvió a concentrarse.-

Leyó las primeras estrofas de la leyenda, y unos segundos después, sus ojos parecían recalcar unas palabras inseguro de lo que podrían significar, pero sin querer preguntar se quedo terminando de leer aquella noticia.

"_**Dicen que el solo hecho de ver a este ser a los ojos, podría dejar a quien sea sin aliento. Seres hermosos, capases de pasar de hombre a mujer en tan solo unos segundos, leer tus deseos, y, bajo la excusa de satisfacerte se aparecen frente a ti, con la forma que menos esperabas, la que mas quieres Pero ¡Advertido seas! Si probas su saliva, aun, de los labios de alguien mas, o del mismo hibrido, tus fantasías no cesaran, sino que en cada momento se harán mas fuertes, y es ahí cuando el verdadero ser se presenta, en la etapa final de aquella "infección" el mismo placer que sientes detonara tu muerte, y es cuando la bestia absorberá el cuerpo aun repleto de endorfinas. Son principalmente carroñeros."**_

Trago en seco, algo inseguro, observo a Sam de reojo que se acomodaba un poco los cabellos mojados, que pegados a su frente aun goteaban, humedeciendo el cuello de su camiseta. ¿Y si lo habría atrapado? Su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para no dejar que hable con honestidad, mucho menos de algo que todos mantenían oculto…

-Sammy… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Intento averiguar de una forma directa.

-¿Mnh? -

-¿Que fue lo que paso en la casa? –Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que aquellas típicas "patas de gallo" resaltasen más de lo usual.

-Solo entre al sótano, encontré a la chica, y Salí. Te lo explique por teléfono. –Se justifico, no siempre lo hacia, pero en una mentira tan obvia debía sacar todas sus cartas a relucir. –Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas la cerveza helada? ¿La tienes?-

-Claro en la conservadora.-

-Gracias… -

Dean se quedo en silencio, aquello no lo terminaba de convencer conocía a su hermano, y pese a que era muy bueno ocultando cosas pero no lo suficiente para el.

"_**La única manera de revertirlo es matar al monstruo original, ya sea buscándolo, o esperando que venga tras su victima. La cual, solo tendrá dos días para disfrutar sus fantasías. Sin embargo, en los últimos momentos antes de que se cumpla el tiempo, el sujeto estará en un profundo sueño, sin ver mas, que la realidad que le impone la criatura."**_

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la curiosidad. Sus deseos, sus fantasías, el jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello ¿Cuáles eran las fantasías de su hermano? ¿Cuales esas cosas que lo volvían loco? ¿Fetiches? ¿Gustos "diversos"? El ser solo atacaba a personas cuyos deseos estaban ocultos sin poder ser sacados. ¿Sera que quiere estar con alguien y no me conto nada? Pero quien podría ser, no nos quedamos lo suficiente en cada pueblo como para que se enamore, Sam no es un tipo amante de las relaciones pasajeras. Las ha tenido, si, pero fueron solo eso, desde su novia, solo estuvo con una chica y aquella esta muerta justo ahora.

Dean miro la pantalla, inquietado y pensativo. "Una chica" pensó tratando de convencerse, había notado circunstancias extrañas pero prefería omitirlas. Igualmente la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunto y Dean pego un respingo como si el pudiera leer la mente, bueno ya era psíquico, no le extrañaría.

-Emnh… ¿Que yo que?-

-Tú parte.-

Volvió a unir los hilos en su cabeza y resolvió que le estaba preguntando por su trabajo, suspiro aliviado, y rio débilmente. –Aquella chica tiene exactamente los síntomas que dice aquí, Sammy. Creo que estamos con el monstruo correcto y que monstruo.- Silbo.

Sam quedo en silencio un momento y miro su mano como si esta tuviera algo extraño, luego de un momento se giro y asintió. –Perfecto. –Ignorando completamente el ultimo comentario.- Esta noche, a las 2:50pm se cumple el plazo de la chica que dejamos en el hospital, cámbiate y prepárate, vamos a interceptarlo.- Su hermano solo tendió a asentir con la cabeza saco su arma, y sin dudarlo la limpio. Tenían mucho que anotar y un plan de ataque que seguir, aunque siempre terminaran improvisando. Luego de una tarde de incomodo silencio, volvieron a la guardia.

La mujer seguía inconsciente le habían administrado un calmante para que no se moviera y retorcía, tenia las muñecas atadas con la cinta que se les coloca a los que no se dejan tratar y la cabeza caída a un lado, sonrojada como siempre, y con fiebre, aun en el medico su cuerpo ardía. Ambos hermanos sabían que solo serie cuestión de tiempo para que la hora se cumpliese. Dean movía el pie ansioso, mirando la puerta fijamente, esperando que alguna clase de monstruo pasada por ella. Apenas podía esperar para acabar ese caso de una vez y volver a su hermano a la normalidad, si es que algo hacia pasado, si es que verdadamente estaba infectado, esta no solo seria la cura de la victima, sino también de Sam. Apretó los labios con el seño entre fruncido, dieron las 2:30 y ya, con las luces apagándose del sanatorio, ambos se sumieron en el penumbra.

Tic, tac, tic, tac. El reloj del cuarto sonaba indicando los segundos, era lo único que se escuchaba, aparte de un ocasional jadeo de la joven en la cama. Sam, a diferencia de Dean estaba, con los labrios secos y agrietados, moviéndose nerviosamente y cerrando lo los cojos con fuerza para borrar las imágenes que una vez mas venían a su cabeza. "Maldito monstruo…" Maldijo dentro de su mente agradeciendo a la falta de luz que no pudieran verlo. Se limpio con la mano y apretó el cuchillo de plata con la sangre de cordero hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos

-Se tarda demasiado… - Gruño Dean, pero Sam no contesto.-

La manecilla se movía con una lentitud casi criticable, y el único rayo de luz dado por una luz de emergencia recaía justo en el reloj. La hora sonó, no con una campana, ni con un sonido particular, simplemente exploto en silencio. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron por las mismas y a la vez diversas razones. Cuando un viento halado congelo el reloj justo en esa hora. -Justo a tiempo- recalco, con una irónica gracia, y observo como, casi fantasmalmente la puerta se entreabría con un sonido chirriante. Primero una pierna y luego un brazo se dieron paso por su costado, luego la mitad de un rostro hermoso y que parecía, sarcásticamente angelical, cubierto por un resplandor blanco y cientos de tatuajes que la adornaba. Dean disparo, y el disparo reboto en el borde de la puerta. La criatura obviamente salió corriendo.

-Diablos… - Se quejo, y sin demora se levanto para perseguirlo, era un hecho que estas criaturas no aparecían y desaparecían como si nada, llevaban un cuerpo físico que afrontar. Y así como era una ventaja también una debilidad.

Sam intento seguirle el paso a su hermano, que, atravesando el pasillo como un rayo corrió tras el ser lo más rápido que podía. Sam apenas le seguía el paso, tenia un dolor punzante y molesto en las zonas bajas, y solo Dios sabia cuando le molestaba a la hora de correr, al menos con ello su mente se distraería de lo que estaba plantada en ella hacia un largo tiempo.

-Tcks – Se quejo Sam medio apoyándose en las paredes, y utilizando su ingenio, mas para no tener que correr que para alcanzar a su hermano, decidió tomar la ruta corta, si en algo coincidían este hospital con aquel misterioso sótano eran las intricadas y laberínticas superficies, parecían ser las más divertidas para el ser.

Se giro y dando la vuelta por el otro lado paso a una habitación, una de las últimas que se interconectaban con el pasillo principal por donde corrían como si no hubiera mañana. Se escuchaban a lo lejos los pasos retumbantes en el eco del sanatorio, pero sin embargo, todo seguía helado, y congelado, como si nadie pudiera despertarse pese al ruido y griterío que se escuchaba.

Se apoyo en la pared y cerro la puerta con la llave del conserje que Dean hacia conseguido de las manos de una enfermera. Típico, pero para Sam, una "agonía" necesaria por el bien del caso. La guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y la espero, seguramente Dean no lograría alcanzarla, Sam conocía sus juegos, y creía poder jugarlo, pero Dean, seria la primera vez que se enfrentaría con esa criatura al menos esperaba que sea mas fuerte que el mismo, como para resistirse a los encantos de ella, o… en lo que sea que pudiera transformarse.

**/Vista Dean Winchester: /**

Jadeaba, el hospital era mas largo de lo que creía, y cada paso parecían veinte, casi haciéndolo pensar que estaba corriendo en círculos, atravesaba una puerta detrás de otra hasta que algo en su camino lo detuvo, abrió la ultima puerta y golpeo el suelo con el pie, frustrado y cansado al encontrarse en una encrucijada de tres puertas, todas intactas, quietas, sin señales que le aseguren por donde había ido. El hibrido no era tonto, y al parecer poseía muchos años de experiencia, se escucho un grito estridente. La voz de Sam, era esa, no había duda. Gruño. – ¡Aguanta Sammy!- Grito mientras atravesaba la puerta por la que se escuchaba el ruido, rompiendo casi sin esfuerzo las bisagras viejas.

Sam se encontraba tirado en el piso, temblando, y hecho un ovillo pálido. Dean quedo congelado por unos segundos…

-¿Sam…? –

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y dio unos pasos con cierta duda.

-¿Sammy? ¡SAMMY!- Grito por fin corriendo hasta el tratando de girarlo, Sam apretó los ojos como si tratara de ocultar la mirada de la de Dean. – ¿Sammy, que paso? – Donde te hirieron, demonios… háblame... –Murmuro desesperado, pero no había sangre por ningún lado, se acerco a el, girándolo, a lo que el otro solo atino a medio levantarse, gimió. Y los ojos del hermano menor se encontraron por breves momentos con los del otro, los de el estaban vidriosos, pero no como si hubiese llorado, sino, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para contenerse.-

Aparto la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, envolviéndose a si mismo con sus propios brazos como si se tratara de abrigar, pese a que todo su cuerpo casi hervía en la misma palidez contradictoria. –Sammy… - Dean deslizo su mano siguiendo el mentón de su hermano para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. –Sammy, ¿Que ocurre…? No puedo…- Dijo negando, totalmente impotente ante la escena. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan débil, en esas condiciones, sin podes siquiera mantener la mirada sus ojos llorosos, su cuerpo hirviendo, no era normal, no podía seguir aparentando que ese caso no hacia estragos con ellos. –No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pada… Demonios.- Gruño, y consiguió que levantase la cabeza, pero sus ojos y labios estaban apretados, al igual que sus nudillos, que ya blancos, mostraban lo tenso que estaba.

No quería decirlo, y pese a que estaban rodeados de una bestia, heridos, en un hospital, las personas estaban congeladas, nadie podría ayudarlos, no, no siempre que el ser no lo quisiera. –Sammy…- Dijo ya en ruego, sin saber como reaccionar. –Por favor… -

Sam abrió por fin los ojos y dando un jadeo entreabrió los labios, respiraba agitado, como si necesitara aire, como si sus pulmones no tuvieran el necesario para compensar la demanda de su cuerpo. Los ojos del hermano menor recorrieron por completo el rostro de Dean, sus rasgos, hasta sus labios, mientras el mismo Dean seguía congelado, solamente esperando la respuesta que los labios temblorosos de Sam parecían querer elaborar.

Sin mas, sin palabras ni razones, sin dejar que las palabras salieran beso a su hermano, enredando sus manos por el cuello, tratando de retener los intentos fallidos de escapar, poco a poco dejo de interponerse y soltando el aire correspondió a pleno ese beso, sin pensarlo lo jalo hacia si por la cintura solo con la intensión de ser el esta vez el que abrigara su cuerpo del frio imaginario que sentía.

Dean mordió con fuerza su labio inferior demandando más territorio para abarcar, lo devoraba en ese beso, como nunca había pensado hacer, de hecho no pensaba, en este momento nada pasaba por su cabeza, solo se dejaba actuar, libremente. Sam se alejo de un momento al otro y Dean gruño, observando los labios rojos que había besado, subió de nuevo para ver a su hermano. - ¿Que mierda acabamos de hacer… Sammy…?-

-Te amo… Dean… -Respondió "Sam"

.

.

.

**/Vista Samuel Winchester: /**

Llevaba unos momentos esperando a que aparecieran, a que algo mas interrumpiera ese sepulcral silencio, pero lo que lo hizo, no era precisamente, lo que esperaba. Tacones retumbantes por el pasillo y alguien aplaudiendo como si o felicitaran, pero tan lentamente, que el sarcasmo era evidente.

Bravo Sammy, dejaste a la victima sola… -La voz era la de la mujer que habían visto entrar hacia unos momentos. Esta aun, blanca pura se lamia los dedos con cierta pereza. – Ella fue un buen bocado… Era lesbiana, ¿Lo sabias? La amiga que escapo era la novia… su esposo jamás lo supo, y no lo sabrá jamás, al parecer… Que pena… hay algunos hombres que sueñan con tener… a dos mujeres en su cama. -

Murmuro, pero en ella cada palabra sonaba como un gemido, y cada paso, ondulando sus formadas caderas y cuerpo esbelto… Si Sam no tuviera otra cosa en mente en este momento, seguramente, la hubiera observado con más deseo que el odio que reflejaba en este momento.

-¿Dónde… esta… Dean…? –Pregunto pausadamente, cas demostrándole el odio que sentía en cada palabra que gruñía, por primera vez, en casi 12 horas, su mente estaba despejada de deseo y lo único que tenía su lugar era la ira. Cara a cara con la criatura.

Apretó el cuchillo cubierto con sangre detrás de su espalda, en el huevo que dejaba su columna mientras permanecía apoyado en la pared. El ser solo guardo silencio y amplio su gran sonrisa más de lo que la había visto la otra vez. -¿DÓNDE ESTA DEAN?- Pregunto ya con cólera en un grito que solo la hizo estallar en carcajadas, parecía divertirse y regodearse en su desesperación. Esa fue… la gota que derramo su paciencia, salto sobre ella haciendo un tajo justo sobre su garganta. El hibrido grito con fuerza y espeso humo salió, humo semejante al del agua que se evaporaba, pero totalmente negro.

Dientes blancos en forma de serrucho y su piel, viscosa y húmeda como la de una rana, ojos pequeños, negros como el mismo infierno, esas características eran las que conformaban la verdadera apariencia del hibrido que gritaba con un chirrido tan agudo que provoco que Sam se tapara los oídos para evitar que sus tímpanos se rompiesen. Aun así, luego de retroceder y quedar contra la pared se tomo el cuello y tragando en seco luego de un momento la herida estaba totalmente cicatrizada. –Mnh… Parece, que necesitaras algo mejor…-

Sam no supo diferenciar si había sido mera actuación o di de verdad la había herido y se había recuperado, pero en este momento tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar.

Miro hacia ambos lados, y en cuanto encontró el objeto adecuado lo arrojo contra ella mientras el salía corriendo, salió por la puerta opuesta a la que había entrado haciendo el recorrido contrario al del principio, buscaba a Dean, a su hermano, a su verdadero hermano, a su amor, el no, no podía ser capturado por el, ¿o si? Demonios, ese no era momento para dudar de el.

-¡Dean! –Grito mientras corría y movía los muebles de lugar para impedirle el paso rápido a la criatura, sin siquiera fijarse si lo estaban siguiendo. Su único deseo en este momento era encontrar a su hermano.

Abrió la última puerta y allí estaba, Dean con las manos en los bolsillos, totalmente relajado, como si no estuviera pasando nada. Levanto la mirada a Sam pero sin ninguna sonrisa, llevaba el seño fruncido, y sin inmutarse solo lo siguió con la mirada. -¿Dean?- Pregunto nuevamente, sin saber si lo que estaba viendo era una de sus alucinaciones o era el real.

-Si, Sammy, soy yo… -Dean se despego de la pared y dio unos pasos hacia el sin sacar las manos de sus tibios bolsillos-

-Dean, pensé que te habían atrapado… ¿Lo mataste? –

-¿Que? Atrapado como a ti… ¿Sammy?

Sam abrió los ojos quedándose estático. Dean sin embargo, empezó a caminar, lentamente alrededor de Sammy, como si se tratase de un león asechando a su presa.

-¿De que hablas? –

-¡Ohh vamos Sammy! Saber… perfectamente de lo que te hablo… ¿Te capturaron anoche no? –Entrecerró los ojos, interrogante, acercándose tanto, y de manera tan imponente que Sam tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Ya te dije lo que paso. – Lo negaría con uñas y dientes, no importaba como lo supiera, en este momento lo hacia, e intentaría dejar como un mentiroso a aquel que le halla ducho lo contrario.

-Y me mentiste. Sam eres mi hermano, mi única sangre desde la muerte de nuestro padre y tú… simplemente me mientes… y sigues mintiéndome, una y otra vez…-

-Dean…-

-Sam –Dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo, para mirarlo y negar con la cabeza.- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? Me tengo… ¿me tengo que enterar por un ser que podría matarnos? –Sam intento volver a hablar pero Dean lo acallo. – ¿Acaso no quería volver? ¿Qué volvamos a ser un equipo?

-Dean no… no podía hablar contigo…

-¿Porque? ¿Porque temes que te rechace? ¿Por qué creerías que te encontraría asqueroso, estúpido? Un enfermo… ¿Quizás?-

Sam quedo boquiabierto, no podía decir nada, cada palabra que salía de su boca era retrucada, era descompuesta por el, era mandada al demonio por el, apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza, esperando el escupitajo final, a estas alturas, solo esperaba lo peor, la misión, había dejado de importar, al menos en su mente, al menos en ese momento. –Mírame a los ojos Sam –Dijo Dean con dureza y Sam a duras penas, y con un rostro de cachorrito lastimado lo miro. –Eres un idiota… Un cobarde…- Dean escupía las palabras mirándolo a los ojos y en cada una el corazón de su hermano parecía ser aplastado por un elefante. –Y… un tonto…-

Murmuro finalmente sin apartarse, pero… ¿"tonto"? aquella palabra no era del todo la que esperaba, algo como "trastornado", "pervertido" o algo por el estilo, eso… eso encajaba mejor en la frase.

-¿Tonto?-

-Te quiero, Sammy… - Dijo sin mas, ablandando totalmente su mirada, recogiendo con sus dedos unos de los largos mechones de cabello de su hermano, que ahora, yacía estupefacto. – ¿Era necesario que te lo diga directamente? ¿No lo vez? ¿No lo vez en mis ojos? – Negó con la cabeza mirándolo interrogante.

-Claro que lo se, eres mi hermano como no me ibas a…

-Demonios, Sammy! ¡No hablo de eso!

-Tu…

-Te quiero, Sammy… No me harás repetirlo. –Dean agarro con fuerza ambos lados de la camisa de Sam solo para acercarlo a sus labios.- No me hagas repetir lo mucho que quiero besarte, y no solo… hablo de los labios…

Sam jadeo ante ese impulso y se quedo observándolo acercándose, con una sospechosa lentitud hacia sus labios, un beso dulce, dulce, lento, pero sobre todo, repleto de necesidad. Jamás había pensado que aquello fuera posible.

De algún modo lo sabia, sabia que no era mas que una ilusión, que estaba en su cabeza, y que aunque intentara creerlo con todas sus fuerzas nada de aquello era real, las luces, los tonos, el tacto, los sonidos y el sabor, _**su sabor**_. Tanta perfección solo podía ser parte de las alucinaciones, el hibrido lo había tomado, había revuelto en su mente y había conseguido lo que deseaba, su coherencia, su consienta, y sobre todo, su deseo. Aun así, despertar parecía aun peor que el seguir encerrado en un sueño que lo arrastraba a su muerte. ¿Qué más daba la realidad si aquella ficción era todo lo que quería y mas? No le importaba darse cuenta, no le importaba, Dean aquí era otro Dean… Incluso, sabía que el real, no lo dejaría hacer esto, jamás lo besaría, jamás le diría que lo quería, y sobre todo, jamás dejaría que tocara su piel, esa piel repleta de cicatrices, marcas que no se irán, pero para nada deseaba que no estuvieran, eran hermosas, las había visto y había querido tocarlas, lamerlas, besarlas y marcarlas como propias solo en sus propios sueños mas húmedos.

-Demonios… Dean. –Gimió mientras el otro descendía con sus besos por su cuello, y Sam, sin impedírselo jalo de sus cabellos para sentir mas del cosquilleo de sus mordidas y succiones.-

-No soy Dean… -Murmuro y en cuanto se separo Sam tuvo ocasión de ver lo que tenia en frente, los mismos dientes como serrucha, su cara verdadera, y la piel de su cuello totalmente baboseada y cubierta por una muestra viscosa parecida a la baba.-

Sam dio un respingo y escupió casi con desprecio, no asimilaba el hecho de que sea aquella su apariencia real, pero bien que por unos segundos había sucumbido ante su aparición. De la nada volvió una vez mas a la apariencia de Dean.

Sabes que no soy yo, y te encanta de todas maneras, ¿no? Que desesperado… -Murmuro relamiéndose como si aquello no hiciera mas que abrirle el apetito.- Homosexualidad… -Sam apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que tenia detrás suyo al igual que sus labios que formaban haciendo una mueca recta y hasta disgustada- Mentiras…. Incesto… Ohh… Sammy… Eres un festín…

Ya no pudo aguantarlo y con fuerza en un rápido movimiento clavo la daba con sangre justo en medio de su estomago. La bestia quedo sin aliento, mientras Samuel solamente se limito a girar la daga en el interior del hibrido, este cayo de rodillas, volviendo a su forma y luego, quemándose a si mismo hasta las cenizas… Sam respiraba agitado y llevándose el cabello hacia atrás y guardaba la daga en su bolsillo, y volvía a seguir las puertas, Dean… como demonios pudo olvidarlo, egoísta, estúpido… de cualquiera manera que lo llamaran el se lo merecía…

-¡Dean resiste! –Gritó mientras pateaba las puertas sin problema, encontraría a su hermano, y… quizás no ahora, pero cuando salgan de esta, dejaría las mentiras, para siempre, inclusive, si eso indicaba que lo perdería como un hermano.

.

.

.

**/Vista Dean:/**

No pudo contestar a lo que su hermano le dijo mas que con un beso mas fuerte aun, demostrando que si bien, nunca lo habría visto de esa manera, en este momento no podía alejarse de sus labios, no podía dejar de sentirlo, ya ambos, con las respiraciones agitadas, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, moviendo sus manos sobre la piel del otro, la piel de ambos pechos desnudos. Recostados en el suelo Dean encima de Sam, moldeando cada musculo de su hermano, apretándolo, clavando sus cortas uñas en el mientras su otra mano plantada a un lado de su cabeza, se enredaba en sus cabellos, tirando ligeramente de estos mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada, en la del otro.

-Sammy, esto… -Murmuro entre medio de besos, demostrando lo que realmente quería.- esto no esta bien… Somos hermanos…

-No me importa, Dean… Dean te amo… hace años… -Subió su mano para tomar su mejilla y mirarlo a los ojos.- años, que me aguanto tus salidas, las chicas con las que te acuestas… siento… siento envidia, ¿Qué no lo notas? –Su otra mano acaricio su pecho suspirando al sentir como subía y bajaba, y deslizándola por su cintura, hasta el borde de su pantalón, colando la punta de los dedos debajo, solo… solo tentándolo.

-¿Porque no dijiste nada? – Acercándose dejo un casto beso en sus labios mirándolo con una ternura que nadie pensaría que eran capaces esos ojos verdes.

-Porque… tenía miedo… Dean, tú lo dijiste, somos hermanos… Nunca pensé… que… -Sus ojos pasaron a sus labios y se incorporo un poco solo para besarlo.- Que quisieras… Dean… -Susurro en un suspiro que se asemejaba mas a un gemido contra el oído de su hermano.- Dean… Te amo…

-Demonios… Sammy…

-Te amo…-Dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello y dejando que su cálido aliento rosase su cuello.- Te amo…

Dean no pudo decir mas, sus palabras, sus besos, lo volvían loco, mas de lo que lo habían hecho jamás el millón de chicas con las que había estado, mas de lo que pensó que alguna vez pudiera sentir. Casi arrojo a Sam sobre el piso apresando sus dos muñecas con una sola mano. –Cállate… Déjame demostrarte algo…- Murmuro y beso su mentón, recorriendo su clavícula con la lengua lentamente, mientras su otra mano, mucho mas interesada, bajaba por su pecho, abdomen hasta su bulto, el cual apretó con picardía, gruñendo en una extraña clase de placer al sentir lo duro que estaba su hermano. –Sammy… - Jadeo mientras escuchaba el coro de gemidos que Sam profería sin ningún tipo de censura alguna.

Por fin su mano desabrocho su cinturón y se coló dentro de sus jeans para sentir con más esplendor su erección la cual, atreves de la tela, se podía sentir, ligeramente húmeda.

-DEAN!- Grito alguien desde una de las puertas azotándola con fuerza al pasar. Era Sam, que, pasmado con lo que estaba viendo se apresuro. –¡Dean no es quien crees!-

.

.

.

**_/Fin del Capitulo Dos/_**

**_Comentario de autor:_**

Bueeeno gente, como les prometí, aquí esta el capitulo dos de mi fic, espero no les haya sido gran tortura esperarlo, o si (? Ya saben, los autores se alimentan de la ansiedad(?)

Bueno no tanto... Jjajaa Tengo un favorito y alguien que me sigue No escribo para que me sigan, pero de verdad tenia que destacarlo, pues me puso muy feliz, ojala tenga mas, por gusto xD Mas que nada...

**Y bueno, sobre la fic... solo diré, que quizás no todo sea lo que parece, incluyendo lo que de verdad "es".**

Suerte gente, y nos vemos otro día, con otro cap para los que lo lean ^^

**_~AngelNephilim~_**


End file.
